


Life, Love, Loneliness

by angels_play



Series: Victuuri, abridged [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, just a lil drabble I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_play/pseuds/angels_play
Summary: There are nights when Yuuri wakes up to find Viktor crying. When he asks his fiancé what had happened, Viktor just kisses him sweetly, still not sure what exactly he had done to deserve Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy this short drabble I wrote a while ago, thank you @demons_sing for the title!

Viktor’s life has been matching his career for the most part of it. The days spent alone were cold, the sad tune of loneliness always present, the other side of his bed always untouched. The warm, lively streaks of sunlight touching his face felt like something out of place while the cold, mysterious rays of the moon that crept into his room and rested on his silvery hair began to seem friendly, comforting in the dark of the nights spent only with his dog.

As he grew older, his once long, flowy hair chopped off to surprise the audience once again, Viktor got used to being lonely. He had friends he could call, Yakov was always there if he needed support and some good advice he probably wouldn't listen to anyway, but the silence of his apartment and the coldness of the other half of the bed were still there, mute reminders he would gladly get rid of.

And so when Yuuri moved in with him, Viktor couldn’t get used to waking up to an unmade bed and to quiet noises in the kitchen, someone going through a collection of mugs and humming underneath their nose with a voice Viktor could listen to for days on end. The sun suddenly started to feel good, like the delicate, warm rays have waited to nestle in his face for a long time. The moon shone on Yuuri’s hair, silver lightning woven together with black strands, turning into the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen. At nights like those, when his fiancé was sleeping safely in his arms, his steady breath against Viktor’s bare chest, Viktor cried. He cried silently, shy tears exposed by the moonlight.

And at nights like those, Yuuri woke up to find Viktor crying, salty liquid dropping onto his black hair. He caressed his stained cheek, wiping the tears from his face, feeling like he was about to cry himself.

Because while Yuuri saved Viktor from loneliness, Viktor taught Yuuri to have dreams too large to bare alone.


End file.
